Something Better
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: Ever wanted something better than what you currently have right now? Join one of Gray's robot's as he decides to leave and explore what's outside. What would happen if the robot meets the mercenaries? Come and find out. [not the best summary... or is it?]
1. Who are you?

**A/N: I see that there aren't a lot of stories about the robots, so I decided have a story of my own.**

 **Btw, this is technically my second story.**

 **Caution: AU, RED and BLU might be OOC. Will try my best to have them be as much as themselves as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything TF2 related.**

 **Enjoy~. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you?

Darkness. That is the first thing I saw when I woke up. I look around and notice that it wasn't completely dark. There are a few lights here and there. They weren't that bright… probably to conserve power. My sight improves as I keep looking around and find that I'm in a large room, surrounded by others that look like me and others that don't, but are made with the same things as me. I look at my hands to make sure and then look back at the others making sure I was correct because… I wasn't sure. Yes… we are made out of the same thing, metal. Taking a closer look at everyone else, I notice that I'm the only one awake. How come I'm the only one awake and they aren't? Suddenly, I had the urge to explore, but when I tried to move, I couldn't. Looking at my body, I see that there is something holding me that has me a few inches off the floor. Grabbing onto what is holding me, I try opening it wider, so I can move around more freely.

After a minute or two, I was able to finally be free myself. Even though I was only a few inches off the ground, I stumbled a bit when I touched the floor. Maybe it's because this is the first time I'm walking. Turning around to see what was holding me, I saw that it was bent a bit in an unnatural way. Did I really do that? I look at my hand once again. I guess I have strength I didn't know I had.

Now free, I started to move around the large room, looking at the others as I go and stop at each different one to see how each one looked. After what seemed like hours from looking around the large room, I finally knew how many doors it had, four. I had checked three out of the four and came across: two spacious supply closets that had spare parts and maintenance related things and the third one was some sort of smaller room that looks like the place where they'd go to be fixed.

The last door. The fourth door. Looked different than the other three. It was bigger. What was it called again?... oh, I know! It's called a double door. Looking back at one of the big ones, I see why whoever owned this place had chosen to have this big double door.

Before leaving the large room, I said a quiet good-bye to everyone even though they can't hear it. Going through the double door, I walk down the hall, but stop at a corner and peer around it slowly. I see one of the Soldierbots walking away and turn right down another hall. He must have been doing his rounds as some of them are meant to do in this building, I realize, from searching the knowledge I was given that I hadn't noticed I had at first.

I also knew other things, too. Such as, who made me, names of certain things, schematics of the place I'm in… schematics of the place I'm in?! That's perfect! Ok, from where I'm at, all I need to do is go pass a bunch of hallways, go down a lot of flights of stairs, and through some sort of big area that leads to a spacious and very tall lobby like room, and the huge weird looking door that leads to the outside. Already started walking as I think this, when I know for sure the Soldierbot won't be back soon, I am almost to the exit and glad I didn't bump into anyone else on the way. On the last corner I need to go around to see, the exit in my sight… I find that it is blocked by two Heavybots. If I had different kind of eyes, they would be open really wide. There, coming towards those two Heavybots, was a Soldierbot, but it wasn't the same one I saw earlier. How I know that?... maybe it's a robot thing, I shrugged.

Moving quietly as I can to get closer I am able to hear what the Soldierbot is saying to the two Heavybots by hiding behind some stacked metal crates. " _Report, Maggots!_ " yelled the Soldierbot. " _We have been standing guard here all day… just like The Maker told us to. Nothing to report._ " said the right Heavybot, while looking down at the Soldierbot who is standing really close to them and pointing at him. " _Come back tomorrow. We will give another report then._ " said the left Heavybot, looking around one more time before finally looking at the Soldierbot.

" _Affirmative! I am going to go do my other duties now!_ " yelled the Soldierbot, giving a salute and a click of his heels before turning around and marching away. Both the Heavybots watched him walk away and after the Soldierbot was gone, the Heavybot on the right nudged the other and said, " _Time to have break. Must recharge._ " The other nodded and they both left to one of the many re-charge stations that are placed all-throughout the building. By the looks of it, it seems that those two Heavybots didn't like the Soldierbot that came to check if they had anything to report very much.

Giving an electronic sigh, I peek around from where I was hiding and saw that it was clear. Taking this chance of good luck, I head to the exit and am glad nothing unexpectedly stops me. Once outside, I look at my surroundings and see lots and lots of tall green and brown things. This is my first time outside. I must have been from a group that is on reserve for some reason… because I have no data in my memory to check to see what those green and brown things are.

Walking up to the nearest one- which was a half mile away from where I stood- I poke it several times before placing my hand on it. It is very bumpy, I thought. From my peripheral vision, I see something off in the distance that seems to have made a green thing on the ground move. Wondering what that was, I start heading in that direction and continue to look around as I go, stopping to look at more things. Before I knew it, I was at the area I found the green thing move and saw something small that has strange looking long ears. Crouching down, I notice it was eating something, small and red. Once the small creature noticed me, it started hopping away really fast because it probably didn't know what I was either and I must have scared it. I stood up and walked in a different direction, feeling sad. Why did it hop away from me? I didn't do anything besides crouch down next to it. Is it because I have a metal body?

I give an electronic sigh, shaking my head to clear any sad thought. No need to be sad right now… I'm sure the little creature has others like it, like I do. I stopped after a half hour from walking to look around and spot a building in the distance. Curious, I get a closer look and as I do the details of the building become clearer and clearer. Once close enough, I hide behind one of the tall brown and green things. What I see is two buildings instead of one. One blue and the other red. The one closest to me is the red building. There is this noise I am now hearing that sounds like talking and laughter.

Scanning the area where I have spotted the mercenaries is the back of their RED Base. The whole RED Team, except for the ones called Spy, Medic, and Heavy- who are not doing what the Scout, who has clearly coaxed the others, to participate in some strange activity involving a small round white sphere and a long odd shaped metal pipe. The area they are at looks to be the back of the RED Base because looking to my left I see the bridge and the BLU Base, while to my right, I see the mercenaries. Up next to the white square on the ground is Demoman, who walked drunkenly to it and then drank from the brown bottle before picking up the metal pipe. With a loud metallic crack, the small sphere flies through the air and lands a few feet past where I was hiding at. If they were to look in my direction, they wouldn't see me, so I was safe from being spotted. I didn't want them thinking badly of me for some reason, anyway. Wondering where the small sphere went, I went to go look for it. Unbeknownst to me, one of the mercenaries heads to the forest to find the ball.

Finally, after a few minutes, I find the sphere next to an oddly shaped gray thing and I picked it up. Right after I did that, I hear the footsteps that were approaching me finally stop and then I heard a gasp. They must have spotted me, I concluded. Curiosity once again getting the better of me, I turn around to see who it is, while still holding onto the sphere. What I see is undoubtedly one of the REDs. Looking at their face, I see a look of surprise… or was it shock, on their face, upon finally spotting me as they were coming to retrieve the ball, completely ignoring the ball I was holding.

One question pops in my head… what happens now?

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and try to guess which class robot he is. I will reveal which one he is in the next chapter. Also, who should he meet first? :)**

 **I am planning to do weekly updates and have the next chapters be longer. I apologize ahead of time if it takes me more than a week to update. :(**


	2. Friend or Foe, Part 1

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2!**

 **Fyi, this chapter's character POV switches/changes… a lot. (Possibility of this happening to/in future chapters) Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything TF2 related.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe, Part 1

 **Earlier that day**

Scout woke up with a smile on his face. Today is finally ceasefire. He put on his RED uniform and headed down to the kitchen to grab a snack. When Scout got there, he saw Engineer sitting in his usual spot at the long rectangular table that fits all of the RED team, reading a newspaper. Scout opens the fridge and grabbing one of the many sandviches out of the fridge, he hears a disapproving sound from Engineer. "Boy, don't go eatin' Heavy's sandviches." How'd he know he grabbed Heavy's sandvich when his face is behind the newspaper? Does he have x-ray vision or somethin'?! Before turning around, Scout sees his cans of Bonk!, Heavy's sanviches, Sniper's gross jars of piss, and- a bloody severed hand?! Ew! Medic needs to keep that in his own fridge he sees all the time in his lab. Scout put the sandvich back, close the fridge and then finally turn around.

Now facing Engineer, Scout sees that Engineer is no longer looking at the newspaper, but instead is looking at Scout through those goggles of his with his arms crossed and the newspaper laying on the table in front of him. He doesn't say anything and is just staring at Scout. Even though Scout couldn't see Engineer's eyes, he could tell from the years him, Engineer, and the others have been together, that Engineer is giving him his 'your-doing-something-wrong-again' look. Scout stares back at Engineer for two minutes before giving in and speaks first. "What's your freakin' problem, Hardhat?! He won't miss one of his precious sandviches 'cause he has tons of 'em in there. Look!" Opening the fridge again, he points to the dozen sandviches neatly stacked inside on a large plate. Seeing that Engineer was about to say something and not feeling like getting another lecture from him since today is ceasefire, Scout interrupts Engineer by changing the subject. "… Oh and ya better be ready 'cause I want everyone t'play some baseball. You old guys need to not work during ceasefire." Scout turns back to the fridge and grabs his can of Bonk! … "Goin' to convince Soldier to help me out. Cya outside, overalls!" and then leaves the kitchen to go find Soldier.

One of these days, he will get to eat one of Heavy's sandviches without getting hurt or someone stopping him- like how Engineer did.

 **Later**

With Soldier's help passing the baseball gear to those who are playing, Scout started to put the bases on the ground and the others just watched him and Soldier, standing by the base's outer wall. While Soldier got most of the REDs to join, there were four that managed to weasel their way out of playing, which were Medic, Heavy, Sniper, and Spy. Medic convinced Soldier by telling him he should be the one to heal anyone that will get hurt from playing baseball and that we won't be able to do that, if he were to participate in Scout's game. Scout knew Medic was just making an excuse to get out of playing, but he did make it sound reasonable and didn't pressure him on it. Wouldn't want to get on Medic's bad side, right? Medic knew Soldier wasn't all that smart, so Soldier believed what Medic said and continued on to find the others to take part in playing baseball. When Soldier found Heavy, the only thing Heavy could think up to escape playing baseball was that he was so strong and tall, that he'd break Scout's baseball equipment. He also said that he might even lose Scout's favorite ball by hitting it so hard, that it'd fly into space or went so far, they wouldn't be able to find it. Soldier understood what Heavy said and agreed not to let him play, completely believing what Heavy told him. Next, Soldier found Sniper. Sniper was of course in his camper van, who was sleeping, since he was up late last night for personal unknown reasons. Sniper woke up to Soldier's loud knocking on his door and went to open his door. Once Sniper heard what Soldier had to say, he told him to piss off, closing the door and going back to sleep. Soldier frowned, not liking that he was turned down. He was going to make sure to deal Sniper's attitude some other time, he turns and walks back towards the base. Finally, Spy was the last one Soldier went to find, but couldn't find him. Spy somehow knew he was being sought out and purposefully hid himself with his Cloak and Dagger.

After they've played for 10 minutes, Demoman's turn came and even though he was a little more drunk than usual, he hit the ball so hard that it went flying into the woods passed the small fence indicating the base's border, which they aren't allowed to cross… or so they think. "Great! Look at what ya did, Cyclops!" complained Scout, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Before things could escalate, Soldier stood between Demoman and Scout. Soldier faced Scout and poked his chest at every other few words he said, harder each time he did. "Don't go blaming him, Private Twinkle Toes! Go retrieve your ball! Now!"

Scout scowled at Soldier and mumbled to himself before he went to get his ball. Though he wanted to say something to get back at Soldier, he decided not to because Soldier would probably give him a very long and pointless lecture that he didn't want to hear. So, here he was, walking to where his ball went when suddenly he sees what looks to be a robot. He stops walking and gasps at said robot, forgetting what he walked all this way for. Scout didn't move at all, waiting to see what this robot will do next, but it would seem that the robot is mirroring him by also not moving. As Scout stood there, he sees that this robot looks kinda like Sniper, except all metal, of course. The robot has the hat and the vest that looks to be a part of the body. The rest of the robot that makes it look like his Sniper is the paintjob. The hat, hair, vest, glove, shirt, pants, and boots are all painted the same color as his Sniper. The only non-painted part of the robot was where the skin goes and is a metallic grey instead.

. . .

After about three minutes has passed, I composed myself and outstretched my hand that is holding the small round sphere. Seeing that he's confused by my actions, I look at the white sphere in my hand and then at him, doing this several times while also bringing the white sphere slowly closer to him each time before finally settling my gaze back on the RED mercenary, hoping that he will understand now. One minute later, I see that he did understand what I was trying to tell him. "You givin' me back my ball?" I nod. "Uh… thanks, I guess." The RED reaches out and grabs his white sphere out of my hand and I lower my arm to my side. He waves goodbye to me before turning around to get back to his team, walking at a normal pace. This is the first human other than the Maker I've seen up close before. I have this feeling inside me that wants to get to know that RED mercenary and his teammates. I'm losing my chance each second I spend hesitating, so I decide to speak up to get his attention. " _W-Wait!_ " I see him stop and then turn around. "Was dat you dat just spoke?"

Yes! I have his attention now. " _Yes._ " The RED Scout smiles and walks up to me. "Cool! I was gonna tell da guys later dat I saw you. Don't know if they'd do somethin' about it though. Like, do nothin' or want to know more about you or think your trouble and attack you, but I don't think they'd do the last one- well, Soldier might, but we'll deal with dat later... I mean, you're really cool lookin' and I nev'ah met a robot before." Looking at his face the whole time, I can tell that he's happy to meet me… and now it looks like he's thinking. "…You know what? I think I'll bring you with me. I'll tell them you're cool, so they won't think dat you're bad right off da bat, y'know." The RED Scout gestures with his hand for me to follow him as he starts walking back to the area where he was with the other REDs. Just as Red Scout and I get to where the other REDs are, I look at all the REDs that seem to be waiting for RED Scout to return to resume what they were doing, their facial expressions change from impatient to surprised as I see them all look at RED Scout before they turn their eye to me.

. . .

"Oh dear, it would seem zhat our Scout 'as brought us another stray." Mocked Spy as he uncloaks, leaning against RED's building wall with his arms crossed, some of the REDs startled by his sudden appearance. There have been many instances were Scout has brought a kitten or puppy back from the town closest to RED base. This time was different. Scout has brought back what looks to be a robot… and one that has the appearance of their Sniper, no less. Why did he have to bring back something that looks like that filthy Bushman? Spy swears that Scout gives him migraines the size of which is immeasurable. Scout looks over at him with a disgruntled expression on his face. "What da hell is your problem, snails for brains?" Where does he come up with these lousy nicknames? They aren't even that clever. Covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head, Spy reluctantly replies to Scout's idiotic question. "Nothing, but apparently yours is in need of help. Clearly your insults are, as you say… really weak." He smirks, seeing that what he said got to Scout.

. . .

"Cut it out, Spah." said Engineer, trying to stop Spy from saying more. "Ha! You just got scolded by hard-" Scout couldn't finish his sentence by Engineer cutting him off. "You too, Scout. The both of you need t'quit it." Engineer was getting really fed up with Spy and Scout verbally fighting each other all the time. While almost everyone was focused on taunting Scout and Spy, Engineer cautiously walks up to the robot that looks like Sniper, curious as to how the robot got here. There are no people in the town of Teufort that are smart enough to build something this advanced.

. . .

I was so busy watching the Scout that I didn't notice their Engineer standing in front of me. When I finally did notice RED Engineer, he was staring at me like he was studying me deeply. Not expecting someone to be that close, I quickly took a few steps back to distance myself from him, bringing my arms up to block my face. RED Scout was nice, but he wasn't sure if RED Engineer was nice as well. "Easy there, partner. Didn't mean t'spook ya." said RED's Engineer, holding his hands up to seem less threatening. I looked at everyone before looking back at RED Engineer and then at his hands. Seeing his hands like that reassured me for some reason and I lowered my arms. A minute later after I lowered my arms, everything around him became dark all of a sudden. I looked where it was coming from and found it to be RED Heavy standing next to me. What I didn't know was that he just wanted to get a better look at me, but all I thought was how scary he looked- especially covered in shadow due to his gigantic body covering the sun.

. . .

Scout sees the robot he brought to his team back away from Heavy, fall on his metal butt, and scoot two feet away before getting up and running away in the direction of the BLU base. "What da hell, Heavy!?" He got really mad at Heavy for some reason. "Heavy is sorry. Did not mean to scare tiny robot." Scout didn't want to berate Heavy right now. After he brings back the robot, he will though. "Dis ain't ov'ah, Heavy!"

For now, his focus is on the robot he found, so he ran after the robot, hoping those BLUs didn't get to him before he does.

One of the BLUs at the BLU base was taking in some fresh air at the front of their base when they notice the sound of running. They couldn't see who was running to the BLU base because of the sun shining in their eyes. Due to ceasefire, the BLU didn't have any weapon on them, so they hoped that whichever RED coming towards the BLU base didn't break the rules of ceasefire and attack them. They got enough of that during the week days.

 **A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to put this chapter. IRL stuff has been keeping me away from the computer.**

 **Try guessing who the BLU is.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Friend or Foe, Part 2

**A/N: At long last, Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Sorry it has taken so long. Just remember what I said at the end of my One of Us story… ok, guys. ;)**

 **Just fyi, trying to do Pyro's muffled speech is hard for me, so I'll just have it normal speech and have it in bold. Same goes for any of my other stories from now on, ok.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything TF2 related.**

 **Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe, Part 2

I kept running, but stopped when I reached the other side of what my memory data provided me to be called a bridge. Right there, in front of the blue building I saw earlier, a person wearing blue stood there and is currently staring at me. I did a scan and what the information in my head gave me was that this person is non-other than BLU's Pyro. They looked exactly like RED's Pyro, except they are blue and the orange is now replaced with yellow. When he looked at RED Pyro, they seemed nice, so maybe this BLU Pyro will be nice too. He slowly approaches with caution; the BLU Pyro doesn't move and is just looking at me. I try to be friendly by waving my right hand. "… _H-Hi_." When I said this, it came out with a little static. I haven't been around- uh… what were they again?- it took a moment before the word popped up in my head: human. Right, that's it. Human. I haven't been around any humans enough, so I'm not sure if any of them are nice.

This somehow sparked movement in the BLU Pyro because now they are using their arms to squeeze me. It doesn't hurt, but it looks like they are trying to, however, they let go after thirty seconds- I counted. Once BLU Pyro let me go, they said something I wasn't able to understand and then grabbed my arm and took me inside the blue building. This day was getting more interesting by the minute.

oOo

BLU Sniper just got back to his sniper's nest in the front of the base when he heard the sound of running coming from the bridge. He quickly grabbed his rifle leaning off the wall next to the glassless window and pointed it at where, who he'd know would be one of the REDs. The second BLU Sniper saw the tiniest hint of the person from the few missing boards of the bridge's roof; he gave a warning shot and a verbal one as well. "Stop roight there, mate!" Luckily the RED did stop running, even gave a yelp in surprise, probably because of his unexpected warning shot. He chuckled at that and small smile crept on his face. Based off the sound of the yelp, it was the RED's Scout. BLU Sniper knew he wasn't allowed to kill the REDs during ceasefire, but he knew the obvious loophole:

If you were going to attack the other team, if it be by a weapon or any other means, as long as it is not life threatening, it apparently is ok by the Administrator.

He sees the RED Scout look up at him with what looked like he was both upset and worried about something. How can he tell what the RED Scout's face expressed? Well, he learned it over the years with his type of profession. BLU Sniper observes the RED check himself to make sure he was ok, he guessed, before looking back at him once again. "What gives, BLU Snipes?!" The RED Scout made a gesture of displeasure, waiting for him to reply, which he did. "No trespassin' or its fair game t'hurt yer sorry arse! 'sides, whot's yer business doin' over here anyways?" He raises an eyebrow, curious to know why a Scout and not one of the other REDs.

oOo

Scout became nervous, debating with himself if he should mention the robot he found or not. After a quick good hard think on this, he decided not to tell the BLU Sniper and instead say something else. "Well, y'see here, me and da guys got an unexpected visitor. D'ey jus' popped outta nowhere and d'en dat big dumbo, Heavy, scared him- them?- anyways, d'ey ran dis way and I didn't want nothin' bad to happen, so I came runnin' after the guy. You seen anyone come runnin' before me?"

He saw BLU Sniper set his rifle down back where he'd think the BLU would normally put it if he wasn't using it and then is probably thinking back to see if he saw anyone or not. After a few minutes passed of waiting, the BLU Sniper finally spoke, while he rests his arms on the windowsill and leaned forward a bit. "Nah, mate. Y'see, oi was up in me nest, but then oi had to piss, so since oi forgot t'bring me jars, oi had t'go and use the communal loo." As the BLU Sniper was talking, he tried to sneakily inch closer to the BLU base, so he could try and get the robot back. Just when he was almost at the door to the base, BLU Sniper must have noticed that he wasn't in the spot he saw him before because he jumped down next to him. Scout jumped at the sound and when he turned his head to look, BLU Sniper was really close to him, causing him to take a few steps away from the BLU. "Ah! W-What da hell, man?!"

"Whot did oi just tell ya?" BLU Sniper raises his arm and it held his kukri. When did he get dat?, Scout thought. Then it came to him, maybe he grabbed it when he set down his rifle. "oi said… no tresspassin', mate." Scout got pushed back in the direction of the bridge. "Go back t'yer base before oi change me moind and gut ya." His eyes widen, unconsciously putting his hand on his stomach to feel it. "G-Gotcha!" Scout turned and ran quickly back to his base.

He'll need to get help from one of his teammates, if he was going to get his robot back from those BLUs, however, that'll have to wait, since Heavy needs a serious talking to.

oOo

BLU Pyro was confused at first, but then once the metal sniper spoke, they were filled with delight and even gave it their biggest hug ever given. Their friends have to see what they found, they thought. Their friends will be so happy to see what they came across. Right now, BLU Pyro is still holding onto the metal sniper's arm as they lead them to the recreational room where they think some of their friends would be. Once there, BLU Pyro was surprised to see nobody there. They tilt their head in confusion. That's odd… Where could they have gone?

Just then they hear a commotion coming in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe their friend, Engie, is cooking lunch for the team. Smiling under their mask, they went to the kitchen with the robot sniper. They pushed open the door that leads into the kitchen, expecting to find their hard-hatted friend, but comes across their Demoman trying to make… pie? Darn. Oh, well. Guess they'll show him first, then Engie. " **Hello, Demo. Look what I found.** " BLU Pyro waves with their free hand, as their other hand his occupied with holding onto the robot sniper's arm, but then let's go when they went up to their Demo and hugged him because they got excited about showing off what they found.

"Ay, settle down… and get off of me. Whot's gotten ye all cheery all of a sudden, boyo?" Demo tried his best to push Pyro away, not fully understanding what his Pyro said. BLU Pyro stops hugging a few minutes after Demo said that and points behind them. Being oblivious to others not understanding them, they spoke again, not minding to try and say it in a way a small child would. " **I found a cool robot! See?** " BLU Pyro turns around to look as they pointed, but found nobody behind them. Their jaw dropped in surprise, looking back and forth between their Demo and the now empty area that once had the robot sniper occupying it. "Whot are ye wantin' me to look at, laddie? The kitchen door?", said a very confused BLU Demo. They went up to their Demo and hugged him, crying loudly under their mask., not knowing what to do now.

"Ey, ay said tae stop huggin' me!" BLU Demo struggles to get free, but can't because of how strong his Pyro is hugging him.

oOo

I had to get away from the BLU Pyro. The BLU is nice, at first, but it scared me that they were leading me deeper inside the base against my will. Well, I would've gone in deeper on my own time because this is my first time inside another building, and I wanted to enjoy looking at every inch of it. In my head, I have the layout map of my Master's place, but it came up empty when I tried searching for the layout of the RED building and BLU building. Right now, I just want to put some distance between myself and the BLU I first found, not trusting them right now.

As I went to go look for a safe place to hide, being in an unknown place and all, I couldn't help looking around at everything in sight as I walked in a random direction. Everything I saw was new to me, like this big and long L-shaped thing or a black box with one side being shiny, that was in a room I passed by. There were many other things besides those two objects, but I didn't have the time. It must have been an error or a glitch because it looks like I forgot to log where the entrance to this building was- hence, the need for me to find a good place to hide, until one of the REDs find him. He hopes it is RED Scout that finds him. That RED was the only true nice one amongst them all, so far. Well, the reason for that would probably be because he hasn't spent that long with the REDs- and that goes for the BLUs as well.

Based on my internal clock, it is almost an hour passed noon and I have the feeling that these empty rooms will no longer be empty soon. So, even though I would like to stay longer to look at some things I think I overlooked, it is time to move on to the next area. I had to move with haste just in case BLU Pyro comes, so I left my current location and moved on to the closest open space, which was northwest of where I currently stood. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps that weren't my own coming towards my direction, so I quickly looked around for a spot to hide and hid in it as quick as I could. Being attentive in an unknown is a good thing, so I gave myself enough time to hide. A minute later, the footsteps I heard came and I was able to catch what they were saying. By just their voices, I can tell there are three of them. My mind quickly gave me answers that helped me distinguish their accents. The first voice had a Boston accent, then the second voice sounded French and the last voice is Scottish. Which one belonged to what class again? Everything would've been made clear if only I can see them, but I can't unless I want to be found; which is unlikely, so I stay still and only rely on my sound sensors, somehow interested in their words.

"-aid days ago, Demoman, Scout is not allowed to 'ave any of your so called Scrumpy. 'e is not of legal drinking age yet." There was a pause before a reply came.

"But look at that face, Spy." Another pause except with additional sounds from clothes moving. "His face is like a wee bairn. It's like ye can't say no tae it, ye know whot ay mean?"

At this point, they must have stopped, which causes me to tense up, hoping they won't notice the sounds my body was making. I quickly did my best to change that and have it the quietest I could manage, hoping it'll work and that my hiding spot wouldn't be revealed.

"Wait… what does wee barn mean? 'cause if that is some sort of insult or somethin', then y'bettah apologize!"

Before BLU Demoman could reply, the BLU Spy interrupted him, but based on a pause I detected, it would seem that the BLU Spy must have made a gesture with his hand before speaking. "Quiet, you two. Do eizher of you 'ear zhat?"

If I had human eyes right now, it would have increased two times its' original side.

One thought came to my mind in that instant… Oh, no!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I'd love to know what you think of it so far.**


End file.
